gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
East India Trading Company
The East India Trading Company is the company which manages trade between the East Indies, Africa, England, and the Caribbean. It has many branches, the most famous, of course, being the Caribbean Branch. The Caribbean branch is headed by Lord Governor Cutler Beckett. About Us We have many branches, guilds, and organizations. The main branches of the East India Trading Company (EITC) that are seen are its military branches. The Elite Black Force is evident everywhere. The EITC has one main guild, which is currently Co. Black Guard. The Guildmaster of the head guild is the EITC leader, who is under Lord Cutler Beckett. The current head of the Co. Black Guard is Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company. There have been many people who claim his position, such as Captain Leon. Do NOT believe these fools, they simply want attention. The EITC does have an official ranking system, which cam be found on Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard's page and below. The EITC was created by Queen Victoria to deliver tea, spices, and silk from the East Indies back to England. The EITC has its own military called the EITC Black Guard. The military guilds are Co. Black Guard, The Co. Empire, and EITC Black Guard. The East India Trading Company has quite a few leaders, but the one seen most often is Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, along with Supreme Lord Johnny Goldtimbers. He is often times found with friends. The Company Commanders ''Lord Governor Cutler Beckett -- Supreme Head of the Caribbean branch of the East India Trading Company. Representative of his Majesty, the King. Supreme High Lord/Lord Governor of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean branch. Supreme head of the EITC forces.'' ''Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard -- Leader of the East India Trading Company, under Lord Beckett. Head of the EITC Black Guard, the EITC forces, and Guildmaster of the Co. Black Guard guild. Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company's Caribbean branch. Representative of his Majesty, the King.'' Supreme Lord (5 Star) Richard Hookskull -- Second in Command of the EITC forces. Also the Grand Admiral of the Black Guard's Armada. Under Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. Current guild is Co. Black Guard. First High Lord Johnny Goldtimbers -- Third in Command of the EITC forces. Current guild is Co. Black Guard. Under Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard and Supreme Lord Giratina Origin Forme. Follows orders with respect. First Lord William Brawlmartin -- Fourth in Command of the EITC forces. Current guild is Company Guard. Under Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, Supreme Lord Johnny Goldtimbers, and First High William Yellowbones. Follows orders with respect. Captain Ellison Shaw (Game Master) -- Captain of the EITC forces. Guildmaster of the EITC Black Guard guild. Supreme Commander of the interrogation plans of May, 2009. Quick to anger, skilled with a blade. Game Master. Host GM of the May 2009 GM Host Event, The Black Guard Cometh!. The Ranking System The ranking system is quite long. The ranks go as follows: Recruit Private Junior Cadet Cadet Guard High Guard Marine Officer High Officer Quartermaster Corporal Sergeant Lieutenant Veteran Knight Commodore Royal Commodore Commodore of the Fleet Vice Admiral Admiral Admiral of the Fleet High Admiral Grand Admiral Captain Captain of the Fleet Commander Warlord/War-Chief Lord* High Lord* Supreme Lord* (Starred ranks MUST BE EARNED!)﻿ Branches East India Trading Co. Bank -- Manages money and banking for the EITC and its members. East India Trading Co. Shipping Industry -- Builds and distributes ships, cannons, and other sailing and shipping objects for the EITC. EITC Press Office -- Publishes all books, newspapers eitc affiliated with the EITC. Official publishing company. Notes Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard has NOT been discharged. He still upholds the title of Lord Marshal, as the Head of the East India Trading Company. Captain Leon is IN NO WAY affiliated with the East India Trading Company and/or its branches, nor has he ever taken over the EITC as its leader. The East India Trading Company is controlled by England only. King John Breasly, Lord Cutler Beckett, and Lord Samuel Redbeard and the three heads of the EITC. ﻿ Category:EITC Category:Governments Category:EITC Guilds